


And Then There Were None

by AngstBabyJae



Category: And Then There Were None - Christie, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bad Ending, Drama, F/F, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Murder Mystery, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sad Ending, Stabbing, Suicide, Suspense, and then there were none au, glimmer might be a bit ooc lol, this is my halloween gift for yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstBabyJae/pseuds/AngstBabyJae
Summary: Someone is killing off each of the ten guests on Soldier Island.Who could it be?





	1. ten little soldier boys

**Author's Note:**

> Glimmer Marston – a rich woman  
Spinerella Rogers and Netossa Rogers – married servants of the manor  
General Hordak MacArthur – an ex-general  
Shadow Weaver Brent – a spinster  
Doctor Bow Armstrong – a doctor  
Scorpia Blore – a detective  
Adora Lombard – an ex-soldier  
Catra Claythorne – a secretary  
Entrapta Wargrave – a judge
> 
> So my school put on a production of "And Then There Were None" and I went to see it last night and it was SO GOOD! It inspired me to make this fic. A lot of it will be based off of the play adaptation. I have not seen the tv show, nor read the book. Happy Halloween!
> 
> "Hey Adora, Love Catra" might be put on hold for October while I'm working on this fic. Sorry, guys!

“So, this is the place?” as much as Catra Claythorne tried to seem unimpressed with the large manor, she couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the place.

“Yes, ma’am. We hope you enjoy your stay!” the maid chimed.

“Where’s Mrs. Owen? I thought she’d be here,” she remarked, “She’s the one who invited me to this dinner party anyways,”

Catra had received a letter from a mysterious Mrs. Una Nancy Owens. Apparently one of Catra’s past employers had put in a recommendation and she thought Catra would be a good fit for her secretary position. Catra was to meet her at her estate on Soldier Island to be personally interviewed at her dinner party. 

Usually, Catra wasn’t one to rush into such a peculiar offer, but the large sum of money quickly had her singing a different tune. Besides, Catra was due for a holiday.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but Mrs. Owen has been rather detained in London and will not arrive until tomorrow,”

Catra huffed at this, “How is she supposed to interview me if she’s not even here? Who do I telephone, Ms… I don’t think I caught your name?”

“Mrs. Spinerella Rogers, ma’am. And there is no telephone on the island,”

“No, telephone!?”

“I’m afraid not, ma’am,”

Catra rolled her eyes before reluctantly handing the maid her luggage, “Well, I supposed it can’t be helped. Which way to my room?”

“I’m sure my wife can escort you downstairs. NETOSSA, DARLING!” the woman shouted with sudden volume.

“COMING, MY DEAR!” a shout from downstairs. Catra’s sensitive ears picked up the sounds of swift footsteps getting closer. The door slammed open and a rather winded, rather beautiful woman curtsied to Catra before pecking her wife on the cheek and retrieving the bag, “Right this way, ma’am!” she gestured to the stairway.

It was then that there was a knock at the main entrance. Spinerella over rushed to answer it. When she did Catra froze in her tracks.

Standing there in the doorway was the most stunning woman Catra had ever seen in her life. Her blonde hair, pulled back in a pristine ponytail, appeared almost golden where the island sunlight kissed it. Her gray-blue eyes sparkled with excitement and a hint of mischief. 

“Neat place you’ve got here. Mrs. Owens, I presume?”

“Me?” Spinerella giggled, “No, I’m just the servant. I’m afraid Mrs. Owens won’t be joining us today,”

“What a shame, I was looking forward to meeting her. I’m Lombard. Adora Lombard, ex-soldier of the Horde Army,” she gives Spinerella’s hand a good shake before passing over her own luggage. That’s when she spotted the minibar. 

“On second thought, I think I’ll stick around,” Catra sauntered over to where the blonde was fixing herself a strong martini. She sat down on a barstool, eyes mowing over the features of her face. Adora took a lengthy sip of her drink before laying her eyes on Catra at last. Her eyes raked the brunette briefly. Her alcohol-damp lips forming a smile.

“Hello, pretty stranger,”

Catra bit her lip and smirked, “You don’t look so bad yourself,”

“Want a drink?”

Catra really shouldn’t. She was sick enough from the boat ride, but she couldn’t resist.

“Oh, what the hell, I’ll take a brandy,”

Her eyes fixated on Adora’s jaw as she prepared the drink, twirling a lock of her dark hair on a long-nailed finger.

“Lombard, was it?”

“You can call me Adora, sweetheart. You?”

“It’s Catra. Catra Claythorne, but you can call me Catra,” her eyes caught on Adora’s arm as she handed her the drink, “Say, you're some pretty hot stuff, Adora,” the name felt right on her tongue, “You work out?”

“An old military habit. You have quite the eye, I must say. Or should I say eyes?” her hand came to stroke along Catra’s jawline, coaxing a light purr from the woman, who immediately reddened, “I must say, I have never met a woman with such beautiful eyes…”

“Well, look at you, you Casanova,”

“It’s true. Two colors are quite rare, are they not?” 

They were so close now. Faces mere inches apart.

Catra chuckled, “You’re getting a little close there,”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Catra said nothing, her eyes closing, preparing for contact when…

The door slammed open.

“Would you look at this place?” a short woman with rich attire and sparkly hair waltzed into the house, “Not nearly as nice as my estate back home in Brightmoon, but I guess not everyone can be as fortunate,”

Behind her came a dark-skinned man carrying two trunks.

“Glimmer, are you going to help me carry these?”

Glimmer just rolled her eyes and called for a servant. Spinerella rushed over to accompany them. Glimmer pointed to the luggage and Spinerella rushed to grab them from the man.

Netossa had returned from delivering their luggage and looked about fed up.

“Ya’ know, I took this job thinking that I was going to be doing cooking or something, not lugging these bags around like a pack mule! If it wasn’t for the pay I’d storm right on back to the mainland if I had to paddle myself there in a rowboat!”

“You’re cooking is wonderful, darling,”

“Thank you, my love,” she turned to the arriving guests in a huff, “I apologize for my outburst. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Yes, actually, you see, we were-”

Glimmer cut him off, “We were expecting to be greeted by a Mrs. Owens. Is she on the premises?”

Netossa sighed, “I’m dreadfully sorry, but unfortunately Mrs. Owens is held up in London and won’t arrive until tomorrow. Please, make yourself at home,”

“You see, Bow? This is why I said coming here would be a bad idea! I’m going back to the boat!”

“Um, Glim, the boat’s already taken off,”

“What!?”

“Again, we’re very sorry for the delay!” Spinerella added, “But we assure you, the master will be here soon enough. In the meantime, why don’t you help yourself to our fully stocked bar, Miss?”

“I’m Glimmer Marston. This is my good friend, Doctor Bow Armstrong, we were sent here to…” she leaned in and loud-whispered, “Check up on Mrs. Owen’s health,”

“Really? Mrs. Owens never mentioned being ill,”

“It says it right here in our summons,” Bow fumbled around for a moment before unfolding the letter and handing it to Mrs. Rogers, “It said that there would also be a dinner party and to bring a guest,” he gestured to Glimmer, who had already spotted the women at the minibar and was heading to join them.

“Hello, ladies,” she drawled, but it was hard for Catra to take her seriously when her bright pink and purple hair was covered in glitter. Catra stifled a laugh, “What’s so funny?”

“Did you seriously say you’re name was Sparkles?”

Adora hid her chuckle behind her glass and Glimmer’s cool smirk became a scowl.

“It’s Glimmer, actually,” she turned to Adora, her hand reaching to play with her ponytail, “What’s your name, gorgeous?”

“Ado-”

“She’s Lombard to you, pal,”

“Oh, am I?” Adora raised an eyebrow at her drinking buddy.

Catra went to put her arm around her, but Adora got up and walked to the other side of the bar again.

“What’s your poison, Glimmer?”

“I’m a wine girl,”

“I should have known,” they exchanged a smile and Catra dug her claws into the table.

“You’re going to pay for that,” she murmured.

“I’m pretty sure the bar is free,” Glimmer responded coolly.

“What's your deal, princess?”

“What’s yours?”

Their heads turned. Another knock at the door.

“Coming!” Spinerella called, rushing towards the door again. In came a tall, built woman and a petite woman with long purple hair that moved on its own to propel her forward and into the foyer, “I hope you two didn’t wait long,”

“Not long at all!” the claw-armed woman piped up cheerily.

“Did you two come together?”

“Ah, no, we just met on the way up here actually. I think we’re going to be best friends! Right, Entrapta?”

“The possibility of us forming such a close bond in such a small amount of time is slim to none, but I find your company quite pleasant!” Entrapta beamed.

“You must be Justice Entrapta Wargrave,”

“That I am,”

“And I’m Crabbissa!” she paused for a moment, as if trying to remember her own name, “Crabbissa Davis!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Please get comfortable, dinner is at seven o’ clock, formal wear optional. I regret to inform you that Mrs. Owen will not be joining us tonight, but not to worry! She should be back sometime tomorrow,” Spinerella braced herself for another outburst, when Crabbissa only gave a dejected sigh.

“Bummer. She sounded like a rather generous fella in her letter, inviting me here and all. Guess I can just thank her tomorrow,”

“It is disappointing that one Una Nancy Owens cannot join us tonight, but there’s always tomorrow!” Entrapta added, “Oo! A minibar! I wonder if they have tiny snacks,” and just like that, Entrapta’s mood was lifted.

“Catra, here. How do you do?”

“I’m Entrapta Wargrave. I'm a court justice, but science is my true passion. This island is so fascinating!”

“I know, right!?” Crabbissa had bounded over to meet them, “It’s so beautiful. I rarely get views like this back home,”

“And where would that be?” Glimmer asked.

“Oh, uh… Crimson,”

“Oh, really?” Adora asked, “I was just stationed there before… before I left the army. From your accent I’d guess you were Canadian,”

Crabbissa was visibly sweating now.

“So none of us have never actually met the woman, huh? Mrs. Owen, I mean,” Catra interrupted.

Crabbissa gave Catra a silent smile, thanking her. When her eyes hooked on those heterochromatic ones she blushed, chewing her lip and looking down at the floor.

The other guests shook their heads.

Glimmer scoffed, “Who’s to say that this isn’t all a scam? This all seems a bit fishy to me...”

“Some of us clearly don’t need the money,”

“I didn’t come here for any money, I came here for a party,”

“Hey, Bow,” Adora downed another glass, “What’d ya’ drink?”

“I don’t drink, actually,”

Adora stared blankly at him, as if he said he was from another dimension.

The guests jolted a bit at yet another firm knock at the door.

The shadow seemed to cast over the group as an aged woman slithered into room, uncaring eyes judging them silently. Spinerella reached for her bag, but it was snatched away.

“Where is Mrs. Owens?” she spoke, the crowd unsure of to whom she was addressing.

“Sh-she’s not here, ma’am. She’s been held up in Lond-”

“A proper host,” she drawled, “Is not to keep her guests waiting. I doubt someone with any manners would be the type of person to leave us in wait,”

“Yeah, she’s the type of person who can’t help getting stuck in transit like the rest of us,” Catra quipped.

Catra felt a cold chill as the woman’s eyes snapped to hers.

“What is your name, child?”

“Who wants to kno-”

“Your name!”

Something in the woman’s tone made Catra want to hide behind the minibar.

“Catra Claythorne,”

“Catra…” Catra decided that she didn’t like to hear that woman say her name, “Well, Catra, I may not know the type of person Mrs. Owens is, but I think I know the type of person you are and you will not speak to me again unless spoken to, is that understood?”

“Who the hell do you think you are, old lady!?”

“I am Shadow Weaver Brent and you will learn to watch your tongue if I have to cut it from your mouth myself,”

“Is that a threat?” she growled.

Then came the final knock at the door, and everyone nervously changed the subject.

Catra and Shadow Weaver continued to stare eachother down as Spinerella welcomed the final guest.

“You must be General Hordak MacArthur!”

“I am not a general anymore. My brother made sure of that,” he answered sharply. He surveyed the room, “Which one of these are Mrs. Owen?”

“Mrs. Owen won’t be in tonight, sir, she’s been detained in London ‘til tomorrow,”

“Just perfect,” He grumbled before joining the others at the bar.

Catra’s eyes flitted away from Shadow Weavers and landed on the fireplace across the room. Atop the mantle stood ten perfectly carved wooden soldiers, standing forever at attention in two neat rows. On the wall above them was a framed page of script. The text read what seemed to be a nursery rhyme. She recognized it at once. 

“Hey, guys, check it out,” she pointed with an amused grim to the rhyme and read it aloud:

“Ten little soldier boys went out to dine;  
One choked his little self and then there were nine.

Nine little soldier boys sat up very late;  
One overslept himself and then there were eight.

Eight little soldier boys travelling in Devon;  
One said he'd stay there and then there were seven.

Seven little soldier boys chopping up sticks;  
One chopped himself in halves and then there were six.

Six little soldier boys playing with a hive;  
A bumblebee stung one of them and then there were five.

Five little soldier boys going in for law;  
One got in Chancery and then there were four.

Four little soldier boys going out to sea;  
A red herring swallowed one and then there were three.

Three little soldier boys walking in the zoo;  
A big bear hugged one and then there were two.

Two little soldier boys sitting in the sun;  
One got all frizzled up and then there was one.

One little soldier boy left all alone;  
He went and hanged himself and then there were none,”

“A morbid children’s rhyme, isn’t it?” Crabbissa mused.

“Actually, I find those to be the most fascinating!” Entrapta chimed in.

“Why do you think it’s up there?” Adora asked.

“I don’t know,” Catra replied.

“Dinner is in thirty minutes!” Netossa announced.

“I’m going to go wash up,” Glimmer grabbed Bow and headed down the stairs. The rest of the party followed.


	2. ... and then there were nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten little soldier boys went out to dine;  
One choked his little self and then there were nine.

The bathrooms were some of the most luxurious Catra had ever seen, which shouldn’t have been so surprising given the look of the rest of the place. Catra usually hated showers like she hated all water, but today it was somewhat bearable.

She ran the pads of her fingers over the velvety red shower curtain. It seemed that everything here was expensive, heck, probably even the toilet paper.

Catra sighed leisurely as she washed the last of the expensive product out of her hair. She turned the faucet off and stepped out of the large tub with relative ease, wrapping a fluffy towel around her body and another around her now sopping mane-like hair.

Then there was the dilemma of what to wear.

Catra had brought with her two outfits. One of which was a killer tux that she had worn to her last formal outing and the other was what she was pretty sure was meant to be a gag gift from one of her wealthier co-workers. 

The dress was drop-dead gorgeous, jet black and slim tight with a slit along her leg. It was a “fuck me now” kind of dress that was sure to turn a few heads. She thought back to the way Adora looked at her at the minibar. And the way she looked at that Glimmer chick. Maybe she’ll just try it on…

She admired herself in the large ornate mirror. Her hands slid down to her breasts then her waist, feeling herself up. It was strapless and spread over her shoulders, leaving her collarbone exposed. 

It was then that her ears registered someone approaching her door before she heard the knock. She hoped it would be Adora. She fluffed up her dress and went to answer it.

“Oh, it’s you,”

“Yeah,” Crabbissa chuckled nervously, “It’s me. I just wanted to, um, say that, um…” she fiddled with her crustacean-like claws, “Woah. Is that you’re wearing?”

Catra blushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious, “Duh. What about it?”

“It’s just… you look really pretty- I mean… pretty… nice? Good? Good. Yes, good. You look… I’m just gonna go now!” and with that she zoomed off down the hall. Catra just shook her head and smirked. She was definitely going with the dress.

\---

For a party with only ten people (two of which were the help) they sure knew how to set the mood. They were a lively bunch, well, most of them anyways. Shadow Weaver had given her a horrified look in the hallway on the way there, yelling something after her about today's scandalous youth.

Entrapta was chatting animatedly with Scorpia about something while Bow was thanking the Rogers for their hard work near the long dinner table, which was completely covered in mouthwatering food.

Hordak and Shadow Weaver sat grouching off to the side, trying their hardest to suck the joy from the room with only their eyes. Catra wasn’t about to let that happen.

Then she noticed Adora.

She was looking radiant in a simple red evening dress that shaped her fit body and draped near her feet. She held a hefty glass of some heavily alcoholic substance and drank from it liberally. And right there, chatting her up, was Glimmer. Catra’s blood boiled and she loudly cleared her throat as she approached them.

“Miss Catra,” Adora gave an impressed whistle, “You clean up quite nicely,”

Catra hummed, “I like it when you call me that. Maybe you can call me that a bit more tonight,” she winked before turning to Glimmer, “Move it, Sparkles,”

Glimmer gave Adora a “can you believe her!?” look, but Adora’s eyes refused to leave Catra… or Catra’s bosom.

“Ugh!” Glimmer marched away angrily in defeat, “Come on, Bow, let’s get some more alcohol. I need a drink,”

“Wait a minute, I know you!”

“I beg your pardon?” Glimmer stopped in her tracks and turned to face Hordak.

“You’re the madwoman who nearly ran me off a cliff driving out from Winchester the other day,”

“I might recall that. Then again, I might not. Come on, Bow,”

“Glimmer!”

“What?”

“Apologize… please,”

“Ugh, how many times do we need to go over this? I am an excellent driver!”

“You got your license suspended for five years!”

They jumped when Crabbissa, though a looming figure, seemingly materialized beside them, “Wow, it must have been something huge to get your license suspended for that long. What did ya’ do, eh? Kill someone?” she laughed at her own joke. Bow nervously laughed with her.

“NO!” The party-goers stopped and looked at her, “I… I mean… No, don’t be ridiculous!” she laughed it away.

The awkward silence only lasted a beat until everything went back to normal.

Adora was on her third drink and was starting to find more excuses to touch the woman she was flirting with.

“Hey, Adora,”

“Oh, I love it when you,” she hiccupped, “Say my name like that, baby,”

“Tell me a bit more about yourself,”

“Well, I grew up in that little part of the city that the kids call the Fright Zone. Sounds big and scary, doesn’t it?”

“I should know, I grew up there, as well,”

“How’d come we’d never… never meet?” she slurred, the drink clearly taking its toll on her.

“I think you’ve had enough to drink,” Catra said, reaching for the glass.

“Pfftt, nawwww,” she swung the glass away from Catra’s hand, spilling a bit on her dress, “Shit! I’m sorry,”

“It’s alright,” she held out her hand and Adora sadly placed the half empty glass into it, “Geez, Adora, you’ve been drinking from nearly the second we got here,”

“I like drinkin’… helps me forget…”

Catra knew that feeling.

“I’m gonna get you some water, okay?”

“Okay…”

Adora spent the next few minutes gulping down water as Catra chatted about home. It left an ache resonating deep inside both of them.

Then Catra’s eyes spotted something on the floor near the table. It was one of those little wooden soldiers from the mantle. It was just lying there… broken.

“Attention, guests!” Netossa hollered, and Catra forgot all about little wooden statues, “The feast will now begin,” they all eagerly took their seats, famished. They wasted no time in digging in.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, dear?”

“Oh, right!” Netossa walked over to the gramophone and opened its top compartment. As per Mrs. Owen’s instructions there was a record titled “Swan Lake” that she was to play during dinner.

“Oh, honey, I quite adore that song!”

Netossa smiled at her wife and played it.

Then there was silence.

One beat.

Two.

Then out came, not music, but words in a garbled voice.

**“You are charged with the following indictments:**

**Bow Edward Armstrong, that you did upon the 14th day of March, 1925, cause the death of Tamia Mary Clees.**

**Shadow Weaver Emily Brent, that upon the 5th November, 1931, you were responsible for the death of Felise Taylor.**

**Scorpia William Blore, that you brought about the death of Paula Di Angelo on October 10th, 1928.**

**Catra Vera Claythorne, that on the 11th day of August, 1935, you killed Rose Cyrus Rakon.**

**Adora Philip Lombard, that upon a date in February, 1932, you were guilty of the death of twelve men and women, members of your own squadron, and twenty-one casualties of war.**

**Hordak John Macarthur, that on the 4th of January, 1917, you deliberately sent your wife's lover, Sam Richmond, to her death.**

**Glimmer Anthony Marston, that upon the 14th day of November last, you were guilty of the murder of Shak and Ari Lilac.**

**Netossa Rogers and Spinerella Rogers, that on the 6th of May, 1929, you brought about the death of Brie Brady.**

**Entrapta Laurence Wargrave, that upon the 10th day of June, 1930, you were guilty of the murder of Alex Seton.**

Prisoners at the bar, have you anything to say in your defense?”

Before anyone could answer, however, the recording had cut out.

For a moment, nobody moved, nobody breathed. Nobody made a sound.

“WHAT THE FUCK KINDA SICK JOKE IS THIS!?” Catra shouted, eyes wide and alert.

That sent the room into utter and complete chaos. 

A now mostly sober Adora lay curled up in a ball on the ground, staring blankly, and muttered frantically to herself. Glimmer looked pale as a ghost as Bow took her by the shoulders and shook her hard, screaming. 

Entrapta was pacing, rubbing her hands meticulously in deep thought and Hordak was driving a fork hard into the table. Shadow Weaver had taken out a bible, murmuring verses under her breath, as if trying to reassure herself. Crabbissa (or as she was really named, Scorpia) looked as if she would pass out. 

Spinerella actually did. In fact, she let out a horrid screech and darted across the room before collapsing in her wife’s arms. Bow, though shaking badly, went over to assess the damage.

“Sh-she’ll be al-” he gulped, “alright, she… she’s only f-fainted,”

Netossa sighed in relief, crying and holding onto her wife tighter, smoothing back her hair and kissing her forehead.

Surprisingly, it was Scorpia who got everyone back under control again.

“EVERYBODY SIT DOWN!” everyone quickly did as they were told, “Now, let’s all stay calm. I’m sure there’s a… perfect logical explanation for all this. Maybe this is all just a big misunderstanding?”

“HOW THE HELL IS THIS A FUCKING-” Catra took a deep breath, “Okay, maybe she's right,”

“I am?” her heart glowed at the validation.

“Let’s not lose our heads,”

And it was at that perfect timing when Glimmer started to convulse.

Her hand went immediately to grasp her throat as she retched.

“Glimmer! Are you okay!?”

She coughed violently, twitched, then slumped forward onto the table. Dead.

The whole room held their breath as Bow’s fingers sought his best friend’s pulse. 

He found none.

And then there were nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the names of the people they killed are people in the Catradora Cult twitter groupchat except for Felise (which was Catra's fake name in my fic "Hey Adora, Love Catra"*). The middle name Cyrus is a reference to Catra's adopted fan-child who Sam (@catrasdaddy on Twitter) made in that groupchat.
> 
> Comment who you think the murderer is down below!  
(Reminder: if you already know who it is from reading the book/watching the show/movie please do not say!)
> 
> *https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221117/chapters/47920504


	3. ... and then there were eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine little soldier boys sat up very late;  
One overslept himself and then there were eight.

“I can’t believe there’s a dead body in there…” Scorpia said shakily, eyes glued to the coat closet.

Bow was curled up in a ball on the couch, crying as Adora gave him comfort. Entrapta hadn’t stopped pacing, hands trembling as she spoke quietly into her tape recorder. Catra could only catch a few words.

“People dying… allegations… danger…”

Netossa had taken her frail and unconscious wife to bed, so only the eight of them sat near the fireplace wracking their minds in various states of panic.

“Crabbissa,” Adora turned to Scorpia, “Your name… it wasn’t mentioned. Who’s Scorpia Blore?”

Scorpia went pale for a moment before sighing in defeat, “Well… I guess the cat’s out of the bag. My real name is Scorpia Blore. I’m the worst undercover cop in the world!” she sobbed, “I really messed up on my last case. I was sent here as a last chance to prove myself! I heard there was a foreign spy at this party, but I guess this was all just a big death trap!”

“What about all those murders?” it was Shadow Weaver who spoke up, “It just doesn’t make any sense. Felise was a ward of mine. Poor girl drowned herself,”

They all waited for another person to speak up. It was Entrapta who did the honors.

“Alex Seton, if I remember correctly, was accused of murdering an old woman. He was guilty, I was sure of it, the data never proves wrong,”

It was Bow who tried his best to speak next, “Gli-Glim, she… She d-didn’t mean to kill anyone! She’s never been the best driver. There were t-two children who ran into the street after their cat, she couldn’t slow down! She… she…” he wailed and collapsed against Adora once more.

“And what about you, doctor?” Hordak asked accusatorily.

“Oh, give him a break! His best friend just died!”

“It… It’s alright. Thank you, Adora, you are very kind. Um,” he cleared his throat, “Tamia was one of my patients. It was clear she couldn’t make it from the second she came in. She was… She was the only patient I ever lost,”

“I suppose I should say something, as well,” Hordak spoke up, sounding bored, “I guess I have nothing to hide now. We’re all going to die here, anyways. Sam was a confident young woman, she was one of my operatives. She developed a peculiar friendship with my wife, I had simply thought she’d taken a sisterly liking to the girl. Turns out I was very incorrect,” he got a faraway look in his eyes, “But mark my words, I never laid a hand on her. I simply sent her on a difficult mission. If she was a of any use to us she would have been able to handle it,”

Catra scoffed.

“Have something to say, Catra? If I recall you didn’t exactly get along with Glimmer before her passing,”

“Are you nuts!? I’m not a goddamn murderer!”

“Don’t say the Lord’s name in vain, child,” Shadow Weaver snarled.

“I’ll say as I please!”

“Not a murderer, hm? Then tell me, Miss Claythorne, who is Rose Rakon?”

“I… Before I was a secretary I was a governess. Similar to Weaver, here, actually,”

“Do not compare your miserable self to me, girl!”

Catra ignored her and continued, “I was watching little Rose at the beach. She… She swam out too far, I told her it was too dangerous. I tried to swim out to save her, but I was nearly swept under, too. I did the best I could. Her family didn’t blame me, they even paid my bail for child endangerment! I… I haven’t been fond of water since,”

Adora nodded, “What about you, Cra- I mean, Scorpia?”

“Paula was a gang member I arrested a while back. They called me in to testify in court and I… and I told the honest truth. Nothing more, nothing less. I wouldn’t hurt a fly!”

It was then that Netossa reentered the room. They all turned to her.

“You!” Catra shouted, “You put the record on the gramophone!”

“I didn’t know what it was! I thought it was music, I swear! It was…” she rushed into the dining room and returned with a letter in hand, “It was written plain in these instructions from Mrs. Owens!”

“Let me see that!” Catra snatched it from her, her eyes darting down the page, “Who is this ‘U. N. Owens’ anyways? Has anyone here actually seen her!?”

“Of course!” Entrapta stood up, “U. N. Owens… U n known… Unknown!”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that there is no ‘Mrs. Owens’,” Scorpia said somberly, “I’d bet my left claw that they’re Glimmer’s killer,”

“But was Glimmer even killed? It could have been a suicide-” Adora suggested.

“She, what?” Bow interrupted, “Heard the allegations and poisoned her own food? No. That’s not Glimmer. You don’t know her like I do… Like I did…”

“Okay, Netossa, if that’s even your real name, we’re gonna need some answers. Start talking! Who is Bri Brady?” Catra snapped.

When Netossa spoke it was hushed, soft and in disbelief, like the past hour had all been a dream, “Ms. Brady was our employer, Spin and I, not too long ago. She had a heart attack. We rushed her to the hospital as quick as we could, but alas, she did not survive,”

“What about you, Adora? You’ve been awfully quiet,” Scorpia narrowed her eyes at her in suspicion, “You sure killed an awful lot of people,”

“I was a soldier!”

“Your own squad,”

Adora was silent for a moment, her eyes glazing over, “I have nothing to hide. I… I was a coward. I abandoned my troop in the brush and they paid the price for it. It’s why I resigned from the army. It’s why I drink. Why I can’t forget…”

“Well, that’s just great! So we’re all a bunch of ‘accidental’ murders are we?” Hordak interjected quite rudely.

“We’ve all had a very long night. I am going to accompany my wife to bed, so-”

“Not so fast!” Shadow Weaver stopped her, “You still owe us an explanation! Who is this Owens and why do they want to kill us?”

“If I knew you’d think I’d speak up already don’t you? I’ve never even seen her! We’ve only just been here a week ourselves. A boat comes in bringing us supplies every morning at eight and along with it come these letters of instruction. We follow them accordingly and that is all!”

“Does anyone come in these boats?” Entrapta asked.

“I’d suppose so, but I’ve never seen the person. There must have been someone steering it. They were probably below deck,”

“Very strange…” she muttered into her recorder, “Very strange indeed…” she turned to address the group, “I propose we get some rest and try and catch this boat in the morning,”

“But there’s a killer on the loose!”

“That is true… or likely, anyways… U. N. Owens can be amongst us now even, but I’d need to do more study…”

“I’m not tired,” Catra announced.

“Let’s all take turns on watch!” Scorpia suggested.

“Fine,” Netossa sighed, “But I’m moving my wife out here,”

Everyone settled in around the fireplace for the night. Netossa laid Spinerella to rest on a couch and wrapped her arms around her.

Scorpia and Entrapta took first watch.

\---

Adora woke Catra up at around three in the morning. 

“Looks like we’re left with the witching hour,” Adora whispered with a smirk.

“You don’t really believe that shit, do you?”

“Eh, what do I know? Maybe Glimmer was murdered by a ghost!” she looked at the floor somberly, “No, that’s not right, I shouldn’t kid. I guess it’s just a coping mechanism for when I don’t have alcohol, and I need to stay alert,” 

“Who do you think it is? The murderer I mean,”

“I don’t know… that couple is real suspicious, though,”

“They have my bet, too,”

“This is all so crazy,” Adora shook her head, “Anyone could be next. And if we’re doomed to die, then what are we supposed to do?”

Catra shrugged, “The answers simple. If we’re gonna die anyways…” she pointed to the pistol that sat dormant on Adora’s person then made a shooting gesture towards her own head with her hands.

“Catra!”

“Shh!”

“Catra,” she said quieter, “Don’t joke like that,”

“Why do you have a gun, princess?”

“Old habit,”

“You expect me to believe that?”

Adora paused for a moment.

“What are you insinuating?”

“There’s a killer goin’ around and you have a weapon,”

Adora groaned, “Oh my God, Catra-”

“Don’t let Shadow Bitch hear you talking like that,” her expression softed, “Don’t worry, Adora. I believe you. I don’t entirely trust you, which you can’t blame me for, but I believe you,”

They chatted in hushed voices for a while more before before Adora pointed to the bear-shaped clock hanging on the wall next to the framed poem.

“Time to wake up Shadow Weaver and Hordak. That will be fun,”

Catra giggled, but the sound caught in her throat. There on the carpet next to Spinerella’s sleeping form was a wooden soldier. It seemed to have fallen off the mantle at some point, but she never noticed the sound. It looked like it narrowly missed falling on the woman’s head.

A chill swept up Catra’s spine, but she shivered and shrugged it off. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen again.

\---

Catra awoke to a scream and a sob. She groggily sprung up, disoriented and confused.

Bow was crouched over where Spinerella slept. The statue was no longer there.

“She’s… She’s gone…”

Netossa collapsed over her wife’s body in grief, her cries of anguish echoing throughout the manor.

And then there were eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who you think the murderer is now


	4. ... and then there were seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight little soldier boys travelling in Devon;  
One said he'd stay there and then there were seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started reading the novel and the racism really makes me sick. Some lines from the novel are sprinkled in this chapter!

“It’s that Netossa Rogers, it’s gotta be!” Hordak whispered.

“That poor woman’s been sobbing in the other room all morning!” Scorpia protested.

“Or she could be plotting another murder!”

The room erupted once again into chaos and accusations.

“Who was on watch when it happened?” 

Everyone shrugged. No one had noticed that Spinerella had stopped breathing at all.

“Maybe she just passed in sleep from fright!” said Scorpia still in denial, “She was a frail woman… it was cyanide in the food right? We shouldn’t rule out suici-”

“IT WASN’T A SUICIDE, SO JUST CAN IT WITH THAT!”

“Keep your cool, doctor,” Adora reminded Bow.

“You know if I were to off myself I’d take an overdose of veronal or something like that, not cyanide,” Catra mused.

“This is getting us nowhere!” Shadow Weaver announced, “We must proceed with caution. There is no doubt in my mind that there is a killer amongst us… Catra, what watch were you on?”

“So, you’re accusing me now!? Admit it, you just have it out for me!”

“Just answer the question,” Hordak rolled his eyes.

“She was on watch at three in the morning with me,” Adora spoke up.

“And did either of you notice anything… out of the ordinary?”

“No, nothing,”

They turned to Catra.

“Nothing! Except… the wooden soldiers on the mantle,” she pointed besides them, “I noticed yesterday at dinner that one laid broken under the table shortly before the gramophone played. I’d guess it’s gone now. Last night when we were on watch I spotted another near Spinerella’s head, I supposed that it had simply fallen off but now I’m not so sure… It can’t be a coincidence!”

“There were ten,” Adora said.

“What?”

“There were ten on the mantle yesterday when we arrived. Now there’s eight. Ten little soldier boys…” she looked up at the rhyme, gears turning in her mind, her eyes blown wide, “’Ten little soldier boys went out to dine. One choked his little self and then there were nine’,”

“Marston choked at dinner,” Entrapta finished, “How could I have not seen it sooner? ‘Nine little soldier boys sat up very late’… We were terrified last night, taking turns staying up… ‘One overslept himself and then there were eight’. Spinerella, she died in her sleep!”

“But that’s crazy!” Scorpia exclaimed.

“Is it?” Shadow Weaver argued, “Whoever this killer is sure likes their nursery rhymes… It is not outside the realm of possibility that this person is systematically killing us off like the soldier boys in the rhyme. And it is also not outside the realm of possibility that they are in this room right now,”

“If they’re one of the ten- er, eight- and want us all dead, wouldn’t that ruin the rhyme?”

“So one little soldier boy is false,” Hordak proposed, “Or maybe that hanging at the end is being saved for their own neck, the guilty bastard,”

At that moment came Netossa, face wet with tears, wrought with worry, and with a frightened stutter.

“The boat! It was s-supposed to arrive over an hour ago! I don’t think it’ll ever come now! There’s no w-way out, we’re t-trapped!”

“Of course, the murderer wouldn’t just give us a way out, you idiots! Don’t act so surprised!” Hordak stood as the guests began to panic again, “Face it, we’re as good as dead,”

“We are with that kind of thinking,” Scorpia muttered under her breath.

“You imbeciles can keep on arguing, I will sit here and wait for the end. I can almost see my wife now…” he slumped back down and stared airily out the window.

“That’s very poetic, old man, but not all of us are so eager to…” Catra squinted at the rhyme, “Get chopped in half? Jesus!” Catra cried. Shadow Weaver gasped at that, “Oh, go suck a lemon!”

“We should split up,” Bow suggested, “The next part of the rhyme is about someone left behind. ‘One said he'd stay there and then there were seven’, that could mean a number of things,”

“We have an even eight now,” Entrapta noted, “It would be wise not to put people with who they were on watch with. How about… Adora and Scorpia, Catra and Weaver, Netossa and Bow… guess that leaves me and Hordak,” she shrugged.

Adora nodded, “Scorpia and I can try and send an SOS signal, light a bonfire or something like that. Bow and Netossa can scout the island. Entrapta and Hordak can scout the house. Catra and Weaver can try to look for some food,”

“There’s no way I’m going alone with her!” Catra pointed exasperated at Weaver.

“I don’t like you either, child. Let’s just try and suck it up and find breakfast before we starve,”

“What’s keeping the murderer from killing off their partner?” asked Bow, who snuck suspicious looks towards Netossa.

“That’s a good question… I guess we’ll know when they come back alone, won’t we?”

“Good point. I don’t know, I’m still not completely sold on this. Isn’t splitting up the worst thing to do in a murder situation?” Scorpia asked.

“What choice do we have?” Netossa shook her head, “Let’s just get this over with,”

\---

“I don’t trust you,”

Adora turned around to face Scorpia.

“The feeling’s mutual,”

“I’m a cop, I’ve noticed that you’ve been armed from the moment I saw you, and I’m onto you,”

Adora sighed, “Believe what you want, but I’m not the one who came here under a fake name. If anyone’s suspicious it’s you! But my money’s on Netossa,”

“You’re right,” Scorpia admitted, “Of course, you’re right! It would have been so easy for her to… It just makes sense. I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions, it’s just… There’s just something about you, maybe it’s that dumb little hair poof or the way it draws attention to your gigantic forehead!” she laughed.

“Hey!” Adora snapped, “Let’s just get a move on, please,”

\---

“What kind of name is Shadow Weaver, anyways?”

“What kind of name is Catra?” she smirked haughtily when Catra growled, “Don’t be rude. I’d think your mother would have taught you more manners,”

“Haven’t got one. No father, either,”

“Tragic,” she said, but her voice lacked pity.

“Ugh, I’d rather be anywhere but here right now!” Catra threw up her arms and walked deeper into the cellar.

“Whining about it isn’t going to do any good,”

“It was stupid to come here. To the island, I mean,”

“I am slightly cross with myself, as well. Upon further examination, the letter I was sent was quite absurd, but I had no qualms at the time, none at all…” she frowned as they gathered the canned food in several grocery bags. After a moment, Catra spoke again.

“I think this is the least hostile conversation we’ve had yet… Do you really think that Mrs. Rogers… That she…” she made a throat slitting gesture with her finger, “her own wife?”

“I don’t know what to think. Everything goes to support the idea, the woman did faint after all with only Netossa at her side as she slept...”

“That’s what I was thinking, too,” she agreed, quietly.

“I don’t remember much from when I was a child, but I do remember a text that hung in my nursery. It said ‘Be sure thy sin will find thee out’”

“Real religious, aren’t you?”

“Quite. I oftentimes think it keeps me sane,”

“I'd take it as the opposite, if you ask me. I’m an atheist,”

Weaver stiffened, “Maybe that’s why we don’t get along. You seem to already have a place cut out for you in hell,”

“Then I guess I’ll see you there,”

“And there I thought we were getting along,”

“Pleasant conversation will only get you so far. I’ve been thinking a lot about the accusations from the gramophone,”

“So have I. Nobody seems to have intentionally murdered anyone, though Hordak’s was, while indirectly. Some seem to be quite far-fetched, like the judge’s. She was only doing her duty in her public capacity. My own case, too,”

“Whatever you say…”

“You don’t believe me? Well, here’s the honest truth. Felise Taylor was a seemingly perfect child. This was all a rouse, as I found out too late. She was my star pupil, I had thought I’d found a worthy successor. I was very pleased with her. That Lombard woman reminds me of her in her mannerisms, but other than that she looked very similar to you, but she was not a magicat. Eventually, I found out what a filthy, wretched whore she really was. I found out that she was... ‘In trouble’ some would say,” she paused.

“In trouble?”

“Pregnant. She was pregnant at seventeen years of age. How old are you, child?”

“I’ll be twenty-two this October. If I live to this October, that is,”

Shadow Weaver hummed thoughtfully, “Anyways, her condition came as a great shock to me. There was no way I could condone this sinful behavior,”

“What happened?”

“Naturally, I did not keep her another hour under my roof after I issued the appropriate beatings. No one shall ever say that I condone immorality,”

“You beat her!? She was pregnant!”

“I told her exactly who she was, a slut and a snake. An insolent child undeserving of the life she has been given and I cast her into the night with nothing but the torn clothes on her back, sprawling in the mud like she deserved. The abandoned creature, not content with having only one sin in her conscious, committed a still graver sin. She took her own life,”

Catra whispered, horror-struck and wanting to get as far away from this woman as possible, “She killed herself?”

“Yes, she threw herself into the river,”

“What did you feel after?”

“Me?” she actually laughed, “I had nothing with which to approach myself. All I felt was regret that I associated with her in the first place, that nasty sinner,”

“YOU DROVE HER TO DO IT!”

“HER SIN DROVE HER TO DO IT!” she raised her voice to meet her, “If she had behaved like a modest, decent young woman none of this would have happened. I am the last person to blame for her fate,”

“What’s so sad is that I think you actually believe that…”

The old woman was no longer just an annoying and prude old woman.

Suddenly… she was terrible.

She was a monster.

\---

“Leslie…” Hordak murmured under his breath. They had finished their sweep of the house and now sat on the couch in wait of the others.

“Who?” asked Entrapta.

“My wife, Leslie. She passed a few years ago. I have… I have this feeling that she’s here with us. In this wretched place,” His eyes caught on Entrapta’s, “You look so much like her. Beautiful, smart…”

Entrapta blushed, “That’s very kind of you, General Hordak,”

“Just Hordak, please. Did I hear you were fond of science before?”

“That is correct,”

“What do you think of Multiverse Theory?”

“The theory that a hypothetical group of multiple universes exist? That together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, and the physical laws and constants that describe them? That Multiverse Theory?” she stated easily, almost textbook. She gave him a wry smile at his stunned look.

“Yes, that is the one,”

“I find the theory entirely plausible, I am huge fan of it in fact. The idea of parallel alternate universes is very intriguing,”

“It is a favorite of mine, as well. You really do look so much like my wife…” he reached for her hand, but she jerked it away.

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

“I have never been surer of anything in my life,”

“Tell me about what happened to Sam Richmond again?”

“I’ve already said it! I never laid a hand on the woman!”

“But you sent her off knowing it spelled her death?”

“She should have been able to handle it!”

“But you knew she wouldn’t,”

“ENOUGH OF THIS! Why don’t you tell me about Mr. Alex Seton, hm?”

“He was guilty, I knew he was! He sure was a charmer, though, he attempted to manipulate the jury with his charismatic nature, but I knew the truth,”

They jumped as the door slammed open.

“Oops, sorry!” Scorpia laughed nervously, “Sometimes I don’t know my own strength,”

Behind her came Adora, Bow, and a very sorrowful looking Netossa. Clambering up the stairs behind them came Catra and Shadow Weaver, though an air of discourse stood between them, carrying several grocery bags of canned food and bottles of water.

“What did we miss?” Catra asked plainly.

“The island’s clear,” Bow reported. He leaned in close and whispered, “I talked to Netossa. She seems pretty sincere about her wife, but we can’t be sure,”

“So is the house,” Entrapta added, “What do we do now?”

“I’m going to sit outside,” Hordak announced. Scorpia opened her mouth to speak, but Hordak intercepted, “Don’t worry. I’ll be sitting in that porch chair. I have some… things to think over,”

Entrapta gave him a longing look as he left. She couldn’t trust him, no matter how much she was tempted to. She needed to stay rational if she were to escape the murderer alive.

Catra reached into her back pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes. She had changed from her dress into a dark blue blouse tucked into some high-waisted jeans.

“Anyone have a lighter?”

“I do, hold on,” Adora fished the lighter from her own pocket along with her own pack. She took out a smoke and lit it before lighting Catra’s.

“Thanks, babe,”

Adora blushed deeply, taking a long drag of her cigarette. She blew out some smoke and turned to the others. Netossa looked as if she was about to say that smoking wasn’t allowed inside, but considering their circumstances, only shook her head.

“Anyone want one?” Adora held out her pack.

“Oh, I don’t smoke,” said Bow, “Some of my medical colleagues say they’re bad for you,”

“Some of my studies have shown them to be hazardous, as well,” Entrapta agreed, “I don’t smoke either,”

“I just don’t like it,” Scorpia shrugged.

Shadow Weaver sighed, “I suppose, if we’re going to die anyways… Usually I’d be against it…” the right words escaped her. She accepted one hesitantly.

“Catra?”

“Yes, Scorpia Blore?”

“How… How has your day been?” Scorpia was helpless, “I mean, besides the m-murders an all that,”

“That’s an odd question considering all that’s been going on. It’s been… peculiar. We’re on an island, so the weather is gorgeous. I’d go out there and explore if I wasn’t so concerned with letting a potential murderer out of my sight,”

They spent the rest of the morning chatting about all the exotic places they wished to go. Adora joined in not long into it, sharing about her travels with the army.

They were passing around cans at lunchtime when Catra noticed it.

Another wooden soldier.

Smashed next to the front door. Bow got up to take a can to Hordak and Catra opened her mouth to warn him.

He screamed and dropped the food.

There, on the porch, embedded in Hordak’s back was a knife.

They had all but forgotten about him, and the killer had stuck again.

And then there were seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is especially long, for some reason.  
I originally was going to have Catra learn about Felise next chapter, but reading the novel made it feel right being here.


End file.
